1. Field of Invention
This invention introduces a useful tool into the area of separation, for storage, of small mechanical, electrical, sewing or hobby parts. It will allow rapid manual selection and storing of said parts into desired separate containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a current need for an easy to use compact sorting tray for small hardware items permitting rapid sorting by size, shape, color, purpose and for dissemination into containers.
There has been one design patented to fulfill this function, "Sorting Tray", Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,316 (1984). It is two open trays joined together side by side, that is, having one common wall being moveable allowing parts to pass from one tray to the other, each tray having a separate funnel end. This double tray, however, appears clumsy to use and of limited sorting capacity, possessing but two (2) separate chambers for parts. In addition, this "Sorting Tray", U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,316 (1984) requires the operator to manually cover by hand or other means, one of the two funnel ends to prevent spilling, since it is not practical to dump into two separate containers at the same time.